The objective of the Administrative Core is to ensure that the Center has sufficient support and a highly trained staff to assist with the administrative and grants management required to conduct high- quality research. This includes basic project management skills and training; developing and standardizing division processes to make research more efficient and replicable; and coordination of training across all levels of research. In addition, it includes developing efficiencies in grant proposals so that researchers can focus on substantive contributions.